


Third Wheel

by ransom191



Series: Home Sweet Home [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1211398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ransom191/pseuds/ransom191
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mandy's not so sure she belongs, anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Wheel

Mandy’s biggest fear is that she’s a third wheel and she doesn’t even know it.

She thinks that, technically, she has as much of a right to be here as either of them. But maybe they outvote her. She thinks that, probably, they enjoy spending time with her. But maybe they’re just being nice.

She tries to be accommodating, but she’s never 100% sure what she’s supposed to accommodate for.

And even if she knew she was the third wheel, she doesn’t have anywhere to go. She can’t stay with the Gallaghers anymore, after what happened with Lip. Her aunt doesn’t want her around, after she heard Mandy got an abortion. She could go back to her old house, if she were completely selfless, but she’s just too damn concerned with herself.

Mandy ends up inching towards the door whenever they two of are home at the same time. “I could leave, if you want me to,” she offers ten times an hour. She spends a few nights sleeping on the El, and then a few more.

She’s hardly ever around, anymore.

Mickey thinks she’s dealing again, is pissed she didn’t cut him in. Ian thinks she’s fucking someone, is disappointed she didn’t tell him.

Mandy doesn’t clarify, they’ll figure it out eventually.


End file.
